An electrode of a solar cell is formed by printing conductive paste on a surface of a semiconductor substrate, for instance. Since the conductive paste contains a solvent, a drying process for removing the solvent is provided in a production process of the electrode. The drying process is carried out by continuously supplying the plurality of solar cells into a drying facility, and at that time, a drying holder for stably holding the solar cell in an upright state is used (see Patent Literature 1, for instance).